veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sony Wonder
Sony Wonder (founded as Sony Kids’ Music) was the kids and family entertainment division of Sony Music Entertainment. History It was founded in 1991 by Sony Music Entertainment as its children and family music and home video division. The division once distributed material from Sesame Workshop and Classic Media (now known as DreamWorks Classics). They also distributed releases from Random House's home video division from 1995 to 2007. On July 6, 1993, Sony Wonder acquired video distribution rights to Nickelodeon's series.12 On July 21, 1995, Sony Wonder and Sony Pictures Entertainment joined forces with the Jim Henson Company by releasing new movies with Columbia Pictures and TriStar Pictures through the joint venture Jim Henson Pictures34 and new sing-along-songs on videocassette and DVD. The next day, Nickelodeon and Sony Wonder launched Nick Jr. Video.5 In 1996, two years after Viacom's merger with Paramount, Sony Wonder's deal expired with Nickelodeon, which left Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. videos distributed by Paramount Home Entertainment (and CIC Video internationally until 1999).6 On May 4, 1998, Sony Wonder bought Sunbow Productions7 and it was later bought by TV-Loonland on October 3, 2000 as well as Sony Wonder's television business assets.8910 On March 13, 2007, Sony BMG announced that it was shutting down Sony Wonder to focus on its core music business.111213 However, on June 20, 2007, it was announced that SW became a division of Sony Pictures Home Entertainment as its kids’- and family-entertainment label.1415 CM's, Sesame Workshop's and Random House's video deals were sold to Genius Products for an undisclosed amount, and later to Vivendi Entertainment.15 Sesame Workshop properties are currently distributed by Warner Home Video. m4e AG currently holds the television rights of the series by Sony Wonder (including—with certain exceptions—the Sunbow catalog) which they bought from TV-Loonland in 2011 following the said company's bankruptcy. Despite the similarity in name, Sony Wonder is not directly related to the Sony Wonder Technology Lab, a four-story interactive technology and entertainment museum for all ages located in midtown Manhattan, although they are both owned by Sony. Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:321 Penguins! Moon Menace On Planet Tell-a-Lie Category:Larry Boy The Good The Bad And The Eggly Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:321 Penguins! The Doom Funnel Rescue Category:Larry Boy The Yodelnapper Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:321 Penguins! Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt Category:Larry Boy Leggo My Ego Category:Larry Boy And The Angry Eyebrows Category:321 Penguins! The Amazing Carnival of Complaining Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:321 Penguins! The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:321 Penguins! Trouble On Planet Wait-Your-Turn Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Larry-Boy & The Rumor Weed Category:The End Of Silliness Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Very Silly Songs Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared